


Apostrophe

by Chasyn



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: And Ed has to be a Captain and yell at him, And Gordon thinks fighting naked is a good idea, But Gordon does something bad, CUZ THEY ARE ON A SHIP, Drabble, Ed/Gordon, Established Relationship, Gordon does something bad, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't know, I don't know what because I never decided, LITERALLY, M/M, Short, Sort of written during a writing exersize, Stripping, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: He was mad. Furious. Livid. Enraged and angrier than he'd ever been in his whole life! He just couldn't believe it! He couldn't understand it! He wouldn't have believe it if he hadn't seen it for his own eyes. And still, he couldn't believe what he'd seen! He wasn't even entirely sure how Gordon had pulled it off. But that didn't change the fact that he was pissed and had to do his job and had to yell at his boyfriend.





	Apostrophe

**Author's Note:**

> Short little drabble thing I did while participating in a 20 minute writing sprint with my writing buddies. 8D (I won the Sprint! 8D)
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

He was mad. Furious. Livid. Enraged and angrier than he'd ever been in his whole life! He just couldn't believe it! He couldn't understand it! He wouldn't have believe it if he hadn't seen it for his own eyes. And still, he couldn't believe what he'd seen! He wasn't even entirely sure how Gordon had pulled it off. But that didn't change the fact that he was _pissed_ and had to do his _job_ and had to yell at his _boyfriend_. And sometimes Ed just _hated_ being Captain. For a split second, of course. Because he loved everything about being a Captain. But yelling at Gordon was not high on the list of good Captaining attributes. But he had to make sure Gordon knew that what he did was wrong and that the Lieutenant had broken so many union laws and it could have been Ed's head on the chopping block because of it. And sometimes, it just amazed him how much Gordon just didn't think! At all! Before he did anything! Because Ed needed to make sure Gordon understood.

And Gordon was just standing there, in their quarters, looking at him blankly like he didn't understand anything, like he wasn't really sure what was going on. Or where he even was. Sometimes, Ed really worried about Gordon's intelligence. Or lack thereof. Gordon tilted his head slightly and blinked again.

"Gordon!" Ed snapped loudly. "This is important! Are you even listening to me?"

"Always, Captain." Gordon said with a smile on his face.

"Then why are you smiling?" Ed yelled. "This isn't a thing to smile about, Gord! This is _serious!_ Do you understand what could have happened if you'd been caught by _anyone_ else?"

Gordon nodded quickly. "Yes, sir, Cap. I completely understand. Very serious." He said with a very serious expression. "I was very bad. _Very bad."_ He added with a straight face.

Ed straightened up and blinked for a moment. "Uh... yes... well..."

Gordon shrugged slightly. "Okay. Continue yelling. I swear, I am listening." He said as he lifted his hands to his uniform shirt. He quickly undid the buttons.

Ed paused for a moment, watching as Gordon pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the floor. Ed watched as the shirt hit said floor. Then he looked back up at Gordon, confusion on his face. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Gordon quickly discarded his undershirt and then had bent over to remove his shoes. He glanced up at Ed quickly. "Taking my clothes off." He answered evenly.

Ed stared for a moment longer. "Why?" He asked.

"Because if we're gonna fight, we might as well fight naked." Gordon stated like it was a fact.

Ed blinked and stared. Again. Several long moments ticked by as he watched Gordon shed his shoes and socks. And then he started undoing the buttons of his pants. "Why?" He asked, trying to pull his eyes away.

Gordon stopped, his fingers still on his belt. "Because it makes it more fun."

"More fun." Ed repeated. "If I yell at you when you're naked."

Gordon tilted his head slightly. "Well no." He said. "I guess that doesn't sound fun. You need to be naked, too." He said.

"Me?"

Gordon nodded. "Yep." He stepped closer and reached out to touch Ed's uniform shirt.

Ed swallowed, trying to clear the lump in his throat. Because no, they really shouldn't be getting naked now. Because he had more yelling to do. Because was the Captain in this moment, trying to reprimand a crew member. "But uh... your uh... you uh... laws..." He mumbled, knowing he sounded like an idiot. But he was having trouble concentrating.

Gordon nodded his head as he undid the buttons on Ed's shirt. "Yes." He said. "I was a very naughty boy and I broke many rules."

Ed sucked in a breath as he felt Gordon's fingers pull open his uniform shirt. It was shed quickly and then Gordon grabbed the hem of his undershirt and pulled it off in one fluid motion. It was discarded on top of the growing pile of clothes. And then Gordon's finger tips were on his stomach, tracing lazy circles as they moved towards his belt. "I uh... Lieutenant Malloy..." Ed cleared his throat louder and grabbed Gordon's hands, stopping him. "Just... stop for a second."

Gordon paused and looked up at him. "What?" He asked, tilting his head slightly and smiling.

"Just..." Ed breathed out, trying to force his mind to clear for a moment. "Please tell me you're sorry for what you did and you don't do it again."

Gordon nodded his head quickly. "I totally am."

Ed rolled his eyes. Because he didn't believe that at all. But he was done yelling for the night.


End file.
